<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After war - comes love by MickeyCharmichael</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750484">After war - comes love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyCharmichael/pseuds/MickeyCharmichael'>MickeyCharmichael</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Bondage, Lust, Teasing, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27750484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyCharmichael/pseuds/MickeyCharmichael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war at Hogwarts Draco has been accepted back onto school grounds- under the watchful eye of the Prefects and Head Girl. He knows those are not the only eyes on him. Now covered in tattoos he draws the attention of most people. Draco can't seem to calm his mind, nightmares plague his dreams and he longs for some form of connection.<br/>Hermione can't study, she can't sleep and her mind is a great mess- with OWLS fast approaching she finds calm in the form of a man, someone she never dreamed would be on her mind constantly. After an abrupt encounter in the prefects bathroom the story plays out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Explicit content- Dramione smutt. Switching between Draco and Hermione alternating. I do not own any of the characters referred to in this story. Happy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been six months since the war had almost brought the wizarding world to a standstill- Draco had managed to find himself at the receiving end of something he would think of as luck, but really knew was pity. After his father had turned on all of the Death Eaters and given their identities away he was spared Azkaban- Draco was seen as the unfortunate child swept up in the world of darkness.</p>
<p>He knew that in some ways it was true but he had grown that day- he wanted to become the man that he should have been all along- no longer seeing pure-bloods and muggle-borns as different.</p>
<p>The deep regret that Draco felt for all of the things that he had done and the pain that he had caused gave him nightmares long after the war had ended. Draco was however still under the watchful eye of the Prefects at Hogwarts- a condition of him coming back to school after it had been rebuilt.</p>
<p>The Prefects eyes weren’t the only ones on him at Hogwarts, it seemed that everyone knew his name and the things that he had done during the war, wishing that he could shed that person and change how they all saw him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall filling her plate with all of the amazing foods that they had put on for Harvest Festival this year- The potatoes were crisp and buttered, the vegetables freshly picked and plated from the gardens at Hogwarts and the Turkey- <em>thanks to a little magic-</em> looked about four times the size that a normal bird would be.</p>
<p>Hermione must have been drooling a little- Ron nudged her in the ribs and she came too.</p>
<p><em>Ron was only thinking about his stomach and defending his food from other people- classy</em>.</p>
<p>Harry sat across from Hermione talking to Ron non-stop about Quidditch- Ginny sat down next to Harry, a little too close as Ron gave a questioning look. Hermione didn’t have the heart to tell him that Ginny and Harry had been seeing each other for almost two months now. Harry had tried to tell Ron almost a dozen times but he didn’t want to hear anything when it came to his baby sister.</p>
<p>Hermione took a mouthful of potato and smiled slyly at Ginny- she was happy for her and Harry but wished that she could find someone who looked at her the same way. She had spent some time with Ron after the war was over but the feelings just weren’t there for her, he had spent the rest of the year trying to win her back but having no real clue as to how.<br/>Hermione and Harry had so much on being Head Girl and Boy that they barely had time for a social life- let alone relationships.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Dinner was the same every night for Draco- he sat at the Slytherine table surrounded by people but completely alone. He would look up to find young students staring at him- quickly looking away when they realised they had been caught out. Draco knew he was not the most liked at Hogwarts but he was definitely one of the most talked about.</p>
<p>Since his absence from school he had spent most of his time in the heart of London, drowning out the thoughts in his head with heavy metal and the dull buzzing of a tattoo gun. His right arm covered in a sleeve and half of his back and chest- <em>all black, like his heart</em>.</p>
<p>Draco spied a young 5th year staring at his ink- she made eye contact with him, smiled and winked- he was no stranger to attention from girls but he wasn’t looking for a girl- he wanted a woman. It had been a long time since he had felt any kind of connection towards someone, he was beginning to think that he had forgotten how.</p>
<p>After Draco had his fill from the Great hall (food and attention) he descended the stairs towards the Slytherine common room. Rounding the corner he found Pansy Parkinson getting handsy with a 6th year who he thought may have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Draco chuckled to himself as he walked past- knowing full well Pansy could hear him and would scold him for it later.</p>
<p><br/>-</p>
<p><br/>Ron spat food across the table as he laughed at Harry retelling the story of Seamus drinking too much the night before a Quidditch match and having to make an unplanned stop in the middle of the pitch during the game.</p>
<p>Ginny snapped back at Ron calling him a slob- Hermione had enough for one night and excused herself. "I’m heading to the Library to get in some study before bed”.</p>
<p>She exited the doors to the Great Hall leaving the hustle and bustle behind her to go to the quiet of the Library where she could be herself and calm the thoughts running through her head. The war had left her once confident mind in tatters- shreds of memories flowed through her mind regularly and she was yet to find a way to quiet the storm. In the Library she mulled over book after book trying to find the answers she needed- slowly as she moved through sections she began to think she would never find what she was after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Abrupt Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The school week had passed and most of the students made their way to Hogsmeade for the day to enjoy the little freedoms that they finally had after the war.</p>
<p>Filing down the hills and into the busy streets Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny sat inside the Three Broomsticks eating and talking at the window table. They watched the students of Hogwarts pass by the window.</p>
<p>“Look at Padma Patil’s scarf Hermione, I’ll need to ask her where she got it” Ginny said as she pointed out the window.</p>
<p>Hermione looked in the direction Ginny pointed but noticed someone else- the ‘Slyther-in’ boys were in Hogsmeade, no doubt here to cause trouble as usual. Hermione noticed something a little different though, Malfoy stood at the back of the group, almost trying to not draw attention- <em>that would be near impossible with all of the tattoos he came back from London with- </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>This unusual behavior confused her- even when he tried to stand in the back he still stood out- his white blond hair, tall figure, muscular arms, piercing slate blue …… <em>Shit. </em></p>
<p>Hermione caught herself thinking all of the wrong things and quickly returned to her conversation with Ginny at the table. They may have been allies at the end of the war but she still knew that Malfoy was bad news. She silently scorned herself for finding Malfoy attractive, <em>when had that happened?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Draco had spent very little time down at Hogsmeade before he returned to the confines of Hogwarts, he wandered back with Theo Nott through the grounds and headed for the common room.</p>
<p>Theo flopped down onto the couch inside their shared dorm room and sifted through the bag of goodies he had gotten from Honeydukes- Draco stood with his hands on the mantel above the fireplace as the flames radiated heat throughout their cold dungeon room.</p>
<p>“I saw Pansy kissing some kid last night after dinner” Draco threw out as some laughable trivia for Theo. “If she’s not careful she will get herself a reputation” Theo said. They both started roaring with laughing.</p>
<p>“It’s getting harder to find any prospects when you’re around the same girls year after year”.</p>
<p>Theo eyed Draco questioning his reasons behind that statement. Draco had been with his fair share of girls- the girls at Hogwarts were more than willing to give the ‘bad boy’ of Slytherine the time of day- he had made sure to take full advantage of that status.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I mean you are right- but why would you settle down when you could have the life that you have mate?” Theo asked.<br/>Draco turned away shielding his face- “It’s a <em>life</em> alright”- his face had fallen and his words were taken as something they weren’t.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione moved slowly through the corridor towards the Prefects bathroom on the 5th floor.</p>
<p>She thought that a late night shower would help her restless mind and hopefully lull her into a state worthy of sleep. “Lemon Myrtle” she called to the portrait as it swung open revealing the luxurious bathroom offered only to the Prefects and Head boy and girl. <em>One of the perks to being head girl</em>, she thought to herself as she walked through the archway placing her towel over a bench.</p>
<p>She started her shower and stood under as the water ran over her body, washing away the thoughts that haunted her mind so often these days. The warm water relaxed her and her mind calmed like a wave washing slowly over a shore. Hermione took hold of her bath caddy and removed the soap- she moved it across her body and thought about the last time she had felt any real connection to someone- a look, a touch, a kiss. All those things she wanted so much but could not find in just friends.</p>
<p>Ron had been there for her during the war, they had built their relationship on something that couldn't manifest into love. She <em>loved </em>Ron, but she wasn't <em>in love</em> with him. They had barely any time to create intimate and lasting moments while they were in the midst of fighting a war. Hermione grazed over he breasts with the soap and thought about the kind of love she was after- <em>full of lust and want, something meaningful but wild. </em>Sex didn't mean the same to her as what it did to most, she had not yet lost her virginity, not for lack of wanting but more that the opportunity hadn't presented its self yet. She thought of it more as fun and excitement than something to give away on her wedding night. </p>
<p>Finishing up her shower she wrapped a towel around herself and made her way to the door- it was only down the corridor to her room- she could make it.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Draco woke in the early hours covered in sweat from the dreams that he had- slightly different every night but always the same. He didn’t think that any of his friends would understand if he tried to talk to them about his nightmares, they had all been there for the war but not in the same way that he had been.</p>
<p>The regret that he felt in his heart- the people that had died because of his wrong decisions- they all came back to him at night when he closed his eyes.</p>
<p>The room was cold, the fire had gone out because Theo had forgotten to put wood on it before he went to sleep. Draco sat in sweat covered sheets but knew what he would need to be able to sleep again- getting out of bed he grabbed hold of his towel and made his way out of the Slytherine common room.</p>
<p><em>Why not, it’s not like anyone will be up using it at this time</em>. Draco bounded up the stairs in the castle working up more of a sweat, tiring himself out would definitely work in his favour to sleep soundly.</p>
<p>Running along the corridor on the 5th floor he was almost at his destination- knowing the password from the Slytherine Prefect trying to gain brownie points with him he called it out as he bound towards the portrait.</p>
<p>Just as it opened he went flying into something in the dark. Crashing to the floor of the bathroom the lights turned on automatically and sprawled out on the floor was the Head Girl herself with only a towel to cover her.</p>
<p><em>Fuck- he was in trouble now</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione got to her feet and stumbled back a few steps when she realised who had knocked her over. Draco stood there in track pants that he had thrown on quickly before leaving his room. His chest bare as he didn’t think anyone would be around at two in the morning.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hermione was shocked- she fumbled with her words as she tried to gain some form of thought process. All she could think of was a half naked Malfoy standing in the Prefects bathroom with her.</p>
<p>“What are you doing in here?” she half yelled, not realising that her voice was so high because she couldn’t control it. She suddenly became acutely aware that she was also half naked at this point in time and grabbed onto her towel a little tighter while she got up off the floor.</p>
<p>A smirk flashed across Malfoys face as Hermione revealed a little too much skin while standing.<br/>He had noticed her shift and the nervousness that came with his presence; he was going to play on it- knowing that he was probably already in as much trouble as he could be.</p>
<p>“I didn’t think you should have all of the naked fun up here Granger” he smirked as she turned her body slightly at the mention of being naked- trying to shield his view of her curves through the towel.</p>
<p>“This is the Prefects bathroom, this is unacceptable and I will be speaking to Headmistress McGonagall about this first thing tomorrow” she levelled out her voice but continued to yell slightly.</p>
<p>“Does that mean we have all of tonight then?” he questioned.</p>
<p><em>Oh sweet Lord – Don’t look at his body</em>. His chest and arms mostly covered in dark tattoos and sweat. He was glistening in the light, a bead of sweat rolled down his chest to his abs and Hermione tried not to follow it- his muscles bulged like he had worked out every day for the last six months and Hermione hadn’t noticed before tonight.</p>
<p>She caught herself before her line of site went any lower- looking up at Malfoy she registered what he had just said to her and her cheeks flushed the deepest shade of red.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><em>He was playing with fire here- he was surely going to be expelled for toying with the Head girl, it was just so satisfying though</em>. Draco didn’t think he had had this much fun in a very long time, <em>I think this may become my favourite past time if I don’t get expelled</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione was obviously trying very hard to scold him but he could see she was trying even harder to not stare at his body. Draco had to laugh but wanted to keep a straight face just to mess with her some more, he wondered how long he could keep this up for.</p>
<p>His mind began to slow, the mess in his head was quiet and he began to notice things that he hadn’t before. <em>I mean a lot of it was new</em>- he didn’t make a point of running into half naked girls coming out of bathrooms. He looked at Hermione as she stood in her white cotton towel and noticed her small frame and curved hips through the material. <em>The towel certainly left little to the imagination</em>; he had never thought to look at her like this before.</p>
<p>Her hair had been washed and swept up into a pony tail on top of her head- showing off the soft features of her face. What caught him were her brown and gold eyes, piercing into him as he stood there in front of her shirtless.</p>
<p>“I suggest that you find your way back to your dorm room and stay there. And put a bloody shirt on!”</p>
<p>Hermione pointed to the door and Draco decided he had probably poked the bear enough for one night. <em>Maybe just one more</em>….</p>
<p>“I would, but I know how much you like to look at me without one on. Night Granger”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teasing and tests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Hermione hovered outside of the Headmistress’ tower, pacing the hallway and thinking about the events that had happened last night in the Prefects bathroom.</p>
<p>After 20 rounds of the corridor she decided to walk down to breakfast instead and that she would inform McGonagall later about Malfoy’s terrible behaviour <em>and his body- not his body but his nakedness. Shit. </em>His being in the Prefects bathroom and out after hours.</p>
<p>She entered the Great Hall and took her seat in the middle of the Gryffindore table with the guys.<br/>Ron and Harry were in deep conversation about some potion you can use to transform into a dragon for a day. Ginny leaned over and nudged Hermione, “are you ok?”</p>
<p>“Uh yeah, just something weird happened last night”, Hermione said.<br/>Ginny looked at her concerned- “what happened, is everything alright?”</p>
<p>Hermione told her quietly what happened with Malfoy so that Ron and Harry didn’t hear and over react as they were prone to do when it came to Malfoy. Ginny was much more level headed, she also thought he was totally hot.</p>
<p>Hermione looked over to Ginny once she finished her recap, <em>her mouth was open wide enough to fit a ruddy bludger in there</em>. Hermione started to laugh out loud. She hadn’t really seen the funny side of it until now. Ginny couldn’t believe her ears.</p>
<p>“So what are you going to do about it?” she asked</p>
<p>“Ginny! Nothing- He is Draco Malfoy- Prince of Slytherine- Could you imagine if we got together, it would be mayhem”.</p>
<p>“Who said anything about getting together?” Ginny winked at her.</p>
<p>“It’s not going to happen, we are just two completely different people who go to the same school”, Hermione said.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at her and said “How do you know you’re completely different if you haven’t even given him a chance?”</p>
<p>Hermione and Ginny both looked over towards the Slytherine table where Malfoy sat- he looked up from his breakfast at that moment and spotted them looking at him- he smirked and gave them a wink.</p>
<p>
  <em>Cheeky prick</em>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Normally hating the attention Draco realised he didn’t mind it when it was coming from <em>her</em>, actually he quite enjoy it.</p>
<p>Dracos cheeky wink sent the young Weasley into a fit of laughter- so he was guessing that Hermione had told her what happened the night before. Also he hadn’t been pulled by the ear to the Headmistress’ office so maybe Granger hadn’t told on him just yet…<em> I wonder why</em>?</p>
<p>Finishing up breakfast he made his way to astronomy- his least favourite class, not that he really liked any classes.</p>
<p>Sitting in the back with his feet up on the chair in front and reading a magazine that he had picked up from the Hogwarts Express during a trip back from London- Draco wasn’t paying much attention to what was happening in class around him when he heard laughing at the front of the class and looked over the magazine to see Granger, Potter and Weasley coming through the door.</p>
<p>Grangers’ eyes found Dracos as soon as she walked in and she stifled a smile. <em>Maybe I had been wrong about the book worm-she seemed to like the attention too</em>.</p>
<p>Sitting up in his chair as the three sat in the front row- Draco darted two chairs forward, sitting directly behind Granger and leant in towards her.</p>
<p>“Maybe we can run into each other again tonight? I’ll make sure to leave my shirt in my room again” he whispered close to her ear.</p>
<p>She visibly stiffened and then shifted in her chair- sending her hands up to cover her blushing cheeks.</p>
<p>Ron turned towards Draco as he moved back to his seat, a look of confusion and annoyance crossed his face. <em>I don’t think that dumb-ass could put two and two together if he tried</em>.</p>
<p>Finishing up the class he couldn’t help but feel absentminded- having spent most of the time watching Granger as she looked at tea leaves and read through her book- he kept recalling the smell of her hair as he got close to her at the start of class. <em>What the fuck was happening</em>?<br/>-<br/>Hermione descended the stairs from Astronomy as fast as she could yelling behind her to Ron and Harry that she ‘forgot something for her next class’.</p>
<p>She was really trying to avoid Malfoy and his highly uncalled for comments. Hermione knew Ginny had a free period and would be in the common room- she raced for the tower and flung open the portrait to the Gryffindore common room.</p>
<p>Sure enough Ginny was laying on one of the couches by the fire, she ran over to her grabbing her hand and pulling her from the couch. Leading the way to Hermione’s room she shut the door behind her. Ginny had an excited grin on her face- knowing that gossip was not far behind.</p>
<p>“Wait- so in front of Harry and Ron, Malfoy told you that he wanted to run into you again tonight and that he would be naked?”</p>
<p>“No Ginny, he said he would leave his shirt- not naked… and it was more of a whisper in my ear than out loud in front of the boys. I think they would have walloped him if they heard that”.</p>
<p>Ginny let out an excited squeal- “He likes you Hermione!”</p>
<p>“He likes to fuck with me Gin”</p>
<p>……”you mean- he would like to fuck you”, Ginny said with a teasing smirk on her face.</p>
<p>Hermione blushed and threw a pillow at her letting out a quick giggle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Atrium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco kept his distance over the next two days, not knowing what he was feeling was a foreign concept to him and not one that showed the strength of a Malfoy.</p>
<p>Leaving the castle early he went for a walk around the grounds- he had not had a lot of time to himself since he got back to school. Feeling like he hadn’t been alone and he definitely needed some time and space to think. He could feel a drawing presence towards Granger that he knew could not be good.<br/>Why was this happening, she was the golden girl- one of the ‘golden trio’ who saved the wizarding world and he was a failed Death Eater whose name was once seen with pride and character and now was mud. <em>What was it about this muggle-born witch that he was so drawn to</em>?</p>
<p>Draco crossed one of the great bridges back into the castle- standing in the Atrium he looked at all of the flowers planted and the colours that brightened the entire area. He was taken aback to see a foot sticking out from behind a tree- curious he crossed the area and stopped in front of the tree.</p>
<p>A wave of heat went over him as he saw the familiar brown flowing hair that belonged to Granger. He kept his cool composure-</p>
<p>“I thought that we were going to meet later, and with less clothing on?” he joked, looking down at her.</p>
<p>She was sitting on the ground reading a book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard – completely surrounded by flowers. Granger raised her head from her book and smirked.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><em>Right, if he is going to give it then she would give it back</em>- She hadn’t really done this before and didn’t know how good she would be at trying to shit-talk against Draco Malfoy but it was worth a try.</p>
<p>“Well, I didn’t know if I could hold out until tonight- did you want to take your clothes off now?” Hermione winked at Malfoy and she saw him falter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yes! It worked!</em>
</p>
<p>Short lived- he came back with force.</p>
<p>Malfoy smirked too- He grabbed the hem of his shirt with both hands and pulled it over his head- His muscles moving and flexing showing how impressive and ripped he was under that shirt “Your turn”. He said nodding at Hermione.</p>
<p><em>Shit</em>.</p>
<p>She was playing a game with the <em>all star</em> player- she would definitely lose.</p>
<p><em>Think Hermione</em>- she willed herself to think what Malfoy would do if he were in her position. <em>Don’t think about Malfoy in positions Hermione!</em><br/>She was in trouble- her quick wit was failing her right now and she was struggling to think of even one thing to say. Mesmerized by the black ink trailing over his body she wondered what all of them meant- swirls and chains, crosses and lettering- did each one have a purpose or a story it told?</p>
<p><em>It had been too long now, she had to say something</em>.</p>
<p>There was a noise behind them and Ginny walked through the door to the Atrium- taking in the scene before her of Malfoy standing shirtless and Hermione sitting on the ground taking it all in, she let out a hearty chuckle- knowing she was right in her assumptions.</p>
<p>“Impressive tats” Ginny said to Malfoy- Malfoy turned towards her displaying his impressive body- <em>he was showing off</em>.</p>
<p>“If Potter doesn’t realise what he has and Granger is too scared to make a move, maybe you and I should see where this could go”. He gestured between Ginny and himself. Ginny started to laugh-</p>
<p>“Nice try Malfoy, you know my brother would kill you- he might do it anyway if you keep up what you’re doing here”.</p>
<p><em>What was Ginny doing?! She should know that Malfoy isn’t afraid of Ron, he would do something just in spite of…… oh</em>.</p>
<p>Malfoy let out a chuckle- “You think I’m afraid of your half-whit brother, I don’t care what he thinks- you tell him Granger is mine”. Hermione was taken aback by the statement- I think everyone in the Atrium was- <em>even Malfoy</em>.</p>
<p>Ginny smiled at Malfoy and then at Hermione- Like she had just made him spill his best kept secret. “No worries- I’ll let him know”, she turned on her heel and left.</p>
<p><em>Sneaky bitch</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco had said the words before he could think and once they were out he couldn’t take them back.</p>
<p>‘<em>Granger is mine</em>’- what is she, a possession for him to hold, an object to play with. He felt sick after he had said it, what was worse was that she hadn’t said anything after that- getting up from the tree she walked past him and followed Ginny back into the castle.</p>
<p><em>I had just fucked everything up</em>.</p>
<p>Putting his shirt back on he headed for the common room, he just needed to lay down, calm his thoughts and then maybe make sense of what was happening to him and what he was feeling. <em>Did Draco Malfoy care about Granger the muggle-born witch, the very witch that had been tortured in his manor- did he have feelings for her</em>? Maybe he just needed to get it out of his system and be done with her.</p>
<p><em>She hadn’t seemed upset by his words, she might have liked him fighting for her maybe? Either way he needed to know</em>- Draco had to see her tonight so he could figure out why all of his thoughts were possessed by her right now.</p>
<p>Reaching the common room he laid down on the couch in front of the fire- slowly dipped in and out of consciousness.<br/><em>Before long he was opening his eyes to a field outside of Hogwarts. Granger was sitting in the long grass reading a book, he walked over to her- bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sitting down next to her she put the book she was reading down and laid her head on his shoulder.</em></p>
<p>Draco jolted upright as he was brought back from the dream to Theo and Blaise jumping on him and the couch.</p>
<p>“What the fuck guys!” he yelled as they continued to jump.</p>
<p>Getting up he headed towards the dorm- laying down on his bed and thought about his dream, the first one in six months that had nothing to do with the war, death or Voldemort. <em>This had to mean something.</em> Draco sat up and reached for his side table- grabbing out a quill and parchment he wrote the words-</p>
<p>‘Meet me tonight, midnight in the Atrium- please. D’</p>
<p>Folding the paper he headed towards the Gryffindore common room- <em>Surely he would see someone he knew that could give the parchment to her</em>. Second guessing his approach, <em>they would know it was from him- to her. They wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret even if they wanted to</em>.<br/>Draco changed course and headed for the Great Hall- knowing Ginny would be there stuffing her face, <em>but how to get her the note without her brothers or Potter seeing</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Meet me under the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione sat in her dorm on the bed pondering all that had been said in the atrium- <em>what did Malfoy mean I was his</em>?<br/>Almost like a possessive nature radiating from him as he spoke. <em>What did he want her to be to him? What did she want to be to him? Had enough time passed for her to just forgive all of the cruel things that he had done. Did he even feel remorse for what happened</em>?</p>
<p>So many thoughts ran through Hermiones head- she lay down lowering her head off the end of the bed, blood rushing to try and stop the thoughts- if only to hit pause for one moment.<br/><em>If only it was that easy</em>-</p>
<p>Lifting her head she scuttled down the bed to prop her head up and changed her train of thought. This is what she was best at; learning, studying, deciphering problems and finding solutions.</p>
<p>So what did she know; for one- Malfoy was obviously holding some form of attraction to her- <em>unsure as to how strong his attraction was or whether it was just teasing and fun for him</em>.<br/>Two- She definitely felt something towards him. Unable to hide the fact that he left her wanting more of him every time they crossed paths. The more she was around him the more she noticed smaller things that she hadn’t before. <br/>The light skin of his chest covered with dark black tattoos, the piercing gray blue in his eyes that flashed meaningful glances at her constantly, the way that he was taken aback but quickly recovered with a smile when she had entered into his little game. <em>She was definitely attracted to Draco Malfoy-</em> <em>Oh Gods.</em></p>
<p>She was beginning to think there was more to this than what Ginny or she had thought before.</p>
<p>A small knock came from the opening to her door- Ginny stood in the doorway with a sparkle in her eye. Hermione sat up and Ginny bound over to the bed almost jumping on top of Hermione in her haste to spill whatever she had come to Hermione’s room for.</p>
<p>“It’s from him”- she leant forward producing a small piece of parchment from her pocket.<br/>Hermione cautiously took the parchment, not knowing what to expect. Opening the letter Ginny almost jumped on her back attempting to read over her shoulder.</p>
<p>'Meet me tonight, midnight in the Atrium- please. D'</p>
<p>Ginny let out a small squeal and started bouncing up and down on her knees- “I told you he likes you!”</p>
<p>Hermione let out a small gasp and turned to Ginny- still bouncing on her bed. Ginny stopped when she saw her face. A nervous smile crossed Hermione’s face- “What do you think he wants? What did he say when he gave you the letter?” Ginny smiled sweetly.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Draco walked through the doors to the Great Hall and tried to find that familiar red hair and freckles. Finally he spotted the youngest Weasley sitting at the Gryffindor table- he watched the students walking through the doors eagerly awaiting their lunch and picked off the smallest Gryffindore he could see- a first year named Thomas.</p>
<p>Draco put his hand out in front of him as he walked past, “I need you to do something for me” he said to him. Fear formed across his face- “Walk over to the Weasley girl and tell her <strong>quietly</strong> that someone needs to see her outside”.</p>
<p>The first year looked at Draco concerned but nodded his head in agreement- he wandered over to Ginny and pointed towards the door speaking quietly next to her. She looked over towards the doors and Draco nodded his head. Ginny raised a suspicious eyebrow- stood from her seat and walked towards the exit- Draco left the Great Hall to meet her outside.</p>
<p>“You wanted to see me?” She chimed as she came to a stop in front of him.</p>
<p>“Potter didn’t follow you did he?” he asked. “Of course not, I can do things on my own you know”, Ginny said visibly annoyed by his remark.</p>
<p>“Look, I know we aren’t friends- our families come from different places”, he stumbled over what he wanted to say, not sure how to get it out.</p>
<p>“We are off to a flying start aren’t we”, Ginny mocked.</p>
<p>Running his hand through his hair in frustration he tried to form the words. “I just… I want to be better”. He finally got it out, saying it out loud cemented his overall goal. “Will you please give this to Granger, I need to see her”.</p>
<p>Taking the letter out of his pocket Ginny reached her hand out to take it while eyeing him cautiously. Without another word she left heading straight up the stairs towards the Gryffindore dorms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sweet release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explicit Content warning!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco paced the dorm room back and forth- not being able to settle his mind.<br/><em>What was he going to do when he saw her, how did he feel- would he give in to what he was feeling and see if she felt the same</em>.</p>
<p>10:38pm</p>
<p>“Would you sit the fuck down Draco! You have been pacing non-stop for the last 2 hours”. Theo threw his pillow towards Draco which didn’t phase him- he continued to walk. “You are driving me bonkers- seriously what’s up?”</p>
<p>Draco stopped in his tracks, looked towards Theo and blurted out “I think I’m falling for Granger”.</p>
<p>Theo almost fell off his bed. He had been completely blindsided by this new information. He had seen Draco with many girls before but never pictured him being into Hermione Granger.<br/>Draco always had a multitude of female interest- they loved his tats, his 'bad boy' demeanour and <em>I guess</em> he wasn’t bad looking… But for him to go for one of the ‘golden trio’- the ‘good girl’ of Gryffindore, the Head Girl- well that was a surprise to say the least.</p>
<p>“Mate, are you crazy! Of all the people you could fall for, you pick Granger”, Theo laughed.</p>
<p>“I didn’t pick her, it just happened- we just kind of ran into each other one night in the bathroom and-“</p>
<p>“Ran into her! In the Bathroom!” Theo interrupted, sitting up looking straight at him- “What was she wearing, was it nothing?!”</p>
<p>“Back it up Theo” Draco warned. “The details aren’t important, I’m meant to meet her tonight and I have no idea what I should do”.<br/>Draco ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room trying to steady.</p>
<p>Theo gave him a cheeky wink- “You know what to do mate”.<br/>Theo laughed- “Well good luck- that one’s a fire cracker”.</p>
<p>11:00pm</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>11:35pm</p>
<p><em>Was she really going to do this</em>- Hermione dressed herself in some high waisted jean shorts and a blue t-shirt that she bunched into a corner of the shorts waistband. Pulling her hair up into a bun she found her way over to the small dresser in her room and absentmindedly started to put some make-up on.<br/>She was never the type to get dressed up and done-up for a guy but tonight she wanted to put Malfoy off his game in retaliation to last time they met in the Atrium.</p>
<p>11:48pm</p>
<p>Ginny sat on Hermione’s bed not wanting to miss the opportunity to see her friend off before she went to meet Malfoy- she laughed to herself quietly when she caught Hermione checking herself out in the mirror.<br/>“I thought you weren’t interested” she joked.</p>
<p>“I didn’t say I wasn’t interested, I just said it would be crazy for anything to happen”, Hermione replied.<br/>Ginny made a face towards her in the mirror- “Crazy, but awesome. Could you imagine... Hermione Granger- Golden girl- brightest witch of our age... gettin' it on with the Slytherine Prine?" Ginny looked like she was about to burst with excitement. Suddenly somber- "Don't you want your first time to be with someone you care about though?"</p>
<p>“I’m just going there to see what he wants”, Hermione said. "There will be no 'gettin' it on' or 'first time's- but even so Gin; you know it doesn't mean as much to me as it does to you. You and Harry are in love, it will be so special when you finally do".</p>
<p>Picking up her wand she stuffed it into her back pocket.</p>
<p>“You’re really getting ready for anything, aren’t you?” Ginny joked- “It’s not like he invited you there to attack you".</p>
<p>"He actually said he wanted to change- I think he really means it Hermione”, Ginny had a genuine smile on her face as Hermione turned towards her, giving her a hug she walked out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The atrium was filled with large beautiful thousand year old trees and plants- each flower more beautiful than the last.<br/>Draco knew that this was the perfect place to find out what he ultimately needed to. It was dark; however the room was lit by the star light from the cloudless sky. The moon beamed down sending rays through the glass ceiling.</p>
<p>Draco heard the door to the Atrium open and she walked in- silently and cautious.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know if you were going to show up, I guess you just couldn’t get enough of me” Draco called from the other side of the room.</p>
<p>“If you invited me here to make fun of me then I’ll just leave”, Hermione shifted her direction back towards the door.</p>
<p>“Can’t take a joke now Granger?” Draco paused and felt his heart sink as he knew she would leave if he kept going.</p>
<p>Hermione turned and began to walk towards him again. “I can take a joke, I just don’t know whether you are joking”, she questioned.<br/>Draco began to walk towards her, closing the distance between the two of them quickly.<br/>He stopped a few inches from her and stood staring into her eyes.</p>
<p>“You can’t tell me you don’t like it when I talk to you like that”, the corner of his mouth curved up slightly.</p>
<p>Hermione took a slight step back- blood rushing to her cheeks. “I mean, I know you talk to all of the girls the same Draco”.</p>
<p><em>She had said his name. She had called him Draco- and he loved the sound it made coming out of her perfect lips</em>. Her gaze moved as she realized what she had done- looking down towards her feet.<br/>Draco stepped forward again- closing that distance made by her.<br/>He reached his hand out and caught her chin lifting her eyes from the ground. She made no move away from his touch.</p>
<p>“All of those girls aren’t you-“ Draco moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her into him crashing his lips against hers. She moved with his direction and let him in completely- a noise escaping her mouth as they kissed under the starlight- </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione felt his hand move around to her lower back- holding her in place, his other still at the back of her neck softly moving through her hair but keeping pressure to envelop her completely.<br/>She let herself go and kissed him deeply and without reserve. Running her hands up over his chest, feeling his muscles through his tight shirt- she wound her hands up to his neck and then grabbed hold of the hair at the nape of his neck.</p>
<p>Pulling down his mouth broke away from hers and a heavy breath left him- his head dipping back exposing his neck for Hermione to kiss. <em>She was all in</em>.<br/>Moving her mouth slowly up from his collar bone to his ear- she teased him with soft touches of her lips and tongue making him quiver under her touch.</p>
<p><em>What side of Malfoy was this</em>? He was almost vulnerable to her touch- allowing her access to whatever she wanted, whatever she desired.</p>
<p>Moving her hands down his body she stopped at the hem of his shirt- lightly she took hold and slowly brought it up over his head- <em>this is what she desired</em>. His chest tightened at her touch- she could see all of the curves of his toned figure by the moon light and <em>it looked fucking amazing</em>.</p>
<p>“Holy shit”, she whispered as she took in the site before her- his eyes flashed back to her face and he wore that grin that she loved so much.<br/>She ran her hands over his bare chest and down his rippling abs- stopping at the V before his pants, she knew she was so close to area that she wanted desperately to explore.</p>
<p>“How exactly did you expect this meeting to go Malfoy?” Hermione asked seductively as she ran her finger slowly over the space directly above his pants.<br/>She felt him shudder as she hit a sensitive spot.</p>
<p>He leaned down brushing his lips against her ear and whispered- “exactly how it’s going right now- but with less clothing“. He grabbed Hermiones' firm ass and lifted her up so she would straddle his waist, walking her over to a secluded area of the Atrium- away from eyes if anyone were to walk in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The grassed area was filled with wild flowers- Draco walked over and knelt on the ground, holding her close and not wanting to let go.<br/>Kissing her passionately under the stars- he fumbled slowly with the buttons on her shorts and pulled her t-shirt free.</p>
<p>Leaning back he slowly slid her top off and took in the site before him. Hermione always wore her perfectly pressed uniform that didn’t give any indication of curves what so ever.<br/>Draco held his breath as he looked over her beautifully curved body, her amazingly pert breasts- she hadn’t worn a bra tonight. He smiled- <em>Did she know this was going to happen</em>.</p>
<p>Leaning down to kiss her, running his hand down the other side of her neck, down her collar bone and lightly grazed over her nipple- she let out a small moan.</p>
<p>“So Granger,” he whispered into her ear- “how about you let me teach you something for once”.</p>
<p>Hermione pulled at the back of Dracos neck forcing him down onto her and she started to kiss him again- parting her lips he slid his tongue into her mouth.<br/><em>Had she been kissed like this before</em>?- he thought to himself- <em>and if she liked this so much; what she would think about his teasing tongue elsewhere</em>?</p>
<p>Dracos hands found their way to the waistband of her shorts, looping his thumbs in the band he pulled her shorts off- he threw them into a nearby tree- <em>she won’t be able to get them down without me</em>, he laughed to himself.<br/>Bringing him back to the moment at hand- there was only one last thin, white lace obstacle between him and the thing that he wished for the most. Knowing the perfect way to get rid of them- <em>make her want me so badly that she begs me to take them off</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione had never felt anything like this before in her life, this hunger, this attraction- it was almost primal. Having read about it in books but never imagined it could feel like this. This was exactly what she had been searching for, that wild moment to take the leap. <em>This was it.</em></p>
<p>Malfoy moved his hand to cup her ass and licked his way down her neck, he didn’t stop. He had her breast in his soft hand caressing and working until her nipple was as hard as ice. Taking the opportunity he trailed further down with his tongue working her nipple, the sensation was intense and well received.<br/>He parted his mouth from her skin, but only slightly- not wanting to move too far.</p>
<p>He looked up only with his eyes and whispered “want to see what else I can do with my tongue”.</p>
<p>Hermione gasped- she could feel his breath on her skin, the words made her melt and <em>yes I fucking did want to see</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione nodded her head as she thought any words would come out as whimpers at this moment.<br/>Malfoy slid down further, leaving her body completely exposed- the cool night sent shivers over her, but her body remained as warm as a roaring fire.<br/>Kissing her thighs closer and closer to his destination, she held her breath waiting for the mounting pressure to be released. His finger grazed the curves, pressing harder on that sweet spot through her underwear- moving back and forth the sensation of him against her was almost more than she could bare. Hermione needed more though.</p>
<p>Wanting him to show her everything that he knew, she wanted to spend all night learning about his body and what he could do to her.<br/>Feeling a flush of heat as he placed his finger in the band of her underwear, running it slowly down towards his goal-</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><em>The lace was delicate and thin, almost see-through</em> - Draco bit his bottom lip in anticipation. <em>Just one rip, they would come right off- all she had to do was beg</em>.</p>
<p>His fingers teetering between over and under, he made sure to build the suspense- <em>I wasn’t going to make this easy for her after all. I needed her to remember this night forever</em>.<br/>Draco worked her clit from outside her underwear and brushed up against her to make her arch her back in anticipation.</p>
<p><em>Any second now</em>-</p>
<p>“Just rip them Draco!” she begged.</p>
<p>That was enough for him- he moved his mouth across and pinched the lace between his teeth- hearing it give way and used his hands to rip the rest of the lace from her body.<br/>Hermione lay there in the moon light completely naked, completely ready- Draco wanted to taste her, to make her scream his name again and again.</p>
<p>His mouth went straight for the spot her knew would give her the most pleasure, her back arched and she moaned so loudly as he worked her clit with his tongue.</p>
<p>“Fuck Draco” she called out- <em>there was the first one</em>.</p>
<p>Moving his fingers over the creases of her opening- <em>fuck she was so wet. She was so ready</em>- one finger entered and she groaned, then two fingers- pressing precisely into that sweet spot. Her walls tightening around him as he moved in and out, her breathing labored- his fingers glistening.<br/>Dracos pace quickened and he could hear her almost at breaking point.</p>
<p>“I need you NOW Draco” – <em>that was two</em>.</p>
<p>Draco was as hard as he could be- loosening his belt and unzipping his jeans- he was ready to take her.</p>
<p><em>I'll be gentle- for now</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco leant down over Hermione- slowly he pushed, entering her. Her tight walls stretching to let him in. <em>Gods- had anything ever felt this good.</em></p>
<p>He knew this was her first time and was slow to spare the hurt. He wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly slid in again, letting a soft groan past his lips.</p>
<p>“Granger you’re so fucking tight”.</p>
<p>She dug her fingers into his back as he lowered towards her- a gasp left her as she went from pain to pleasure.</p>
<p>He continued to pick up pace, went in deeper and soon the two bodies were moving together trying to get as much of each other as they could manage.<br/>His breath against her neck, she could tell he was struggling to hold on, he wanted Hermione to get her release before he found his. <em>This was her first, he could tell- it needed to be special.</em></p>
<p><br/>Shooting his hand down between their bodies his thumb rubbed against her clit with wild movements, that was it- nothing she could do now would stop the heat she could feel coming on, he angled deeper inside of her hitting that spot again.<br/>Hermiones' legs began to shake as she tightened around him- he thrust harder inside.</p>
<p>“Harder Draco!” she yelled to him.</p>
<p>A wave crashed over her as she screamed out loud tightening completely around his cock and sending him over the edge with her. They both came together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Those never forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trying to catch their breath they both slumped to the ground. Draco rolled onto his back and Hermione moved over to lay her head on his chest.<br/><em>Although a small gesture to her it was more intimate than sex normally was for him</em>.<em> This was about the time that he would pick up his clothes and leave,</em> <em>not with her though</em>.<br/>Draco lay there with her thinking about what all of this meant, this wasn’t like the other times, this meant something more and he needed to know why.</p>
<p>Her hand moved to his chest and started tracing some of the tattoos that depicted events and people in his life; “what do all of these mean?” she asked.</p>
<p>He didn't mind showing or talking about most of his tats- he pointed to a rose on his left shoulder, “this one is for my mom”.  “This one is for my first Quidditch match” It was a black snitch with tiny flecks of gold engrained in it.</p>
<p>Her gaze moved down to his wrist where the dark mark sat- Draco had tried to get it removed, even covered up but nothing ever worked. It would be there for life- he turned his arm over to shield it from her and looked away to try and hide his shame.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Malfoy sat up almost pushing her off him.<br/>He saw that she had seen his dark mark and now he couldn’t look at her.</p>
<p><em>What was going through his mind</em>? Hermione wasn’t sure but she just wanted to help him.<br/>Her ideas about Malfoy were slowly shifting, <em>could he become someone great- if not for the world then maybe for her.</em></p>
<p>Hermione took his hand in hers and held it tightly- “what about this one?” she pointed to the multitude of crosses in the center of his chest.</p>
<p>He looked into her eyes and she could see the hurt that had formed- “Those are the fallen fifty, the students and teachers that died in the war at Hogwarts- Each one has their own cross, I carry them with me wherever I go so they are never forgotten”.</p>
<p>Hermione wiped a tear running from her eye- he was hurting, just as much as they were- if not more. Draco was carrying their deaths with him every day of his life.<br/>She leant forward and kissed him, softly- wanting him to feel her heart as it beat for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco and Hermione lay there into the early hours just holding one another, neither of them talking- just enjoying the silence.<br/>His mind was quiet- it was peaceful. He could have laid like this forever.</p>
<p>Once the sun began to rise he knew they would have to move soon or risk being caught.</p>
<p>“Head girl caught with Death Eater naked in school garden- now that would make the front page if the daily prophet” Draco joked.</p>
<p>Hermione touched his cheek- “you are who you want to be Draco, just because you have that mark doesn’t mean you have to be that person”, she said softly.</p>
<p>She got to her feet and held out her hand for Draco to take. He grabbed hold and pulled roughly causing her to fall back on top of him.</p>
<p>“This was the most amazing night Granger- let’s do it again”, he planted a kiss on her lips and then pushed her back to her feet.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled- “now…. about my skirt, up in that tree”.<br/>Draco laughed and went to go fetch it for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione wandered aimlessly through her classes that day, not only exhausted from being up all night but also because her mind had stayed in a state of calm since she had been with Draco.<br/>For the first time in six months she had been able to silence her thoughts and just be present in the moment. <em>Although she wasn’t doing a great job of it today</em>- Harry looked over to her in Divination and she was drawing on her parchment- wild swirls, small crosses, flowers and even a golden snitch.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Hermione?” Harry asked “You seem distracted”.</p>
<p>Hermione covered her pages with a book and looked up at him- “All fine thanks Harry, just trying to think about wand techniques”, she quickly looked away as Harry and Ron shared concerned looks with one another.</p>
<p>At lunch they all met in the Great Hall- her eyes were almost falling out of her head by this point. She may have to miss the rest of classes today, which was highly inappropriate for the Head girl to do.<br/>Ginny plonked her plate down next to Hermione sending her jumping into the air as she had been dozing off.</p>
<p>“Hermione, did you have a late one last night? You look exhausted”- Ginny was stifling her laughter knowing full well something must have happened.</p>
<p>Hermione gave Ginny a sly wink behind her toasted sandwich- Ginny looked shocked and excited- she wanted to hear more.</p>
<p>Ron looked over and nodded towards her- “you know, all those late nights studying in the library are just going to tire you out before OWLS- probably do more harm than good Hermione” Ron said broadly.<br/>Ginny and Hermione both started laughing.</p>
<p>“What? What’s so funny”, Ron bit back.</p>
<p>“Nothing Ron”, Ginny laughed- “Just an inside joke.</p>
<p>Ginny glanced over at Hermione again- <em>did you</em>? She mouthed to Hermione- she picked up a bagel and grabbed the pen holding her hair up and slowly slid the pen through the center of the bagel.</p>
<p>A naughty smirk crossed Hermiones’ face and she slowly nodded her head. Ginny lost her shit- just silently- so that Ron and Harry didn’t see.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco sat down next to Theo and couldn’t wipe the smile off his face.</p>
<p>“Mate, you’re freaking me out- all the first years are scared thinking you have lost the plot”. Theo shoved half a sandwich into his mouth and continued to talk- “I’m guessing it went well last night with a certain brunette- H.G lets call her- for head girl or for Herm-"</p>
<p>Draco cut him off with a sideways look. “Chill- I’ll keep it quiet, don’t worry” Theo said.</p>
<p>Blaise sat down opposite Draco and chimed in- “So how did it go last night- did the Head girl live up to her name?” he winked at Theo while pushing his cheek out with his tongue several times.</p>
<p>Draco shot Theo an angry look. “Sorry man, it slipped out”. Theo looked down at the table.</p>
<p>“Watch it Blaise- don’t talk about her like that” Draco said as he gathered up his plate deciding he had enough of this banter. He was going to try and catch some Z’s with the remaining time left in lunch break. He certainly needed them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Be a good girl- do what you're told</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione watched Draco as he got up from his seat at the table and walked towards the doors.<br/>Ginny was mid sentence when Hermione bolted upwards and off leaving her plate of half eaten food behind her.<br/>Ginny didn’t need to turn and see who she was heading off after; grabbing a carrot stick from Hermiones’ plate she smiled to herself.</p>
<p>Hermione rounded the corner to the dungeons hoping she would see him before he went through the portrait to the common room- he walked slowly towards the entry way, <em>she could catch him</em>.<br/>She ran through the dungeon hallway, her shoes clapping loudly on the stone floor. Draco heard the noise bouncing off the walls and turned to see Hermione running towards him. She stopped in her tracks as a group of 4th years exited the portrait to the Slytherine common room.</p>
<p>“Uhh.. Mr Malfoy- I need to see you in the potions classroom immediately” she fumbled out the sentence in her best 'Head Girl voice', trying to seem under control but her heart was racing.</p>
<p>A smile appeared on Malfoys face- the 4th years still within hearing- “Make me Granger” he bit back with that shit eating grin spread wide across his face.</p>
<p><em>You’re gonna pay for that one Malfoy</em>- she thought to herself.</p>
<p>The 4th years turned the corner and she grabbed onto his arm pulling him into the closest classroom- slamming the door shut behind them. Next she knew Draco had forced her against the door- pinning both of her arms against the frame.</p>
<p>“Tell me Granger- have I been bad?” he watched her with those piercing eyes. “Because I didn’t seem to think you were too upset by my efforts last night. Then again you did scream my name out several times”.</p>
<p>Hermione’s stomach fluttered, her pulse quickened, blood rushed to her face as she recalled images of those moments she called out his name in pure ecstasy. Her arms still pinned she couldn’t reach forward for him, she needed something to perk her over for the day.</p>
<p>He leaned in slowly. “Is there something I can do to avoid punishment from the head girl? Or is that exactly what I want?” <em>Gods he was good at this</em>-</p>
<p>Draco moved quickly, bringing his face around he kissed her against the door to the classroom. Holding her so she couldn’t move brought on extra suspense.<br/>He forced his tongue into her mouth and she gave a whimper begging to touch him.<br/>He let go of her left hand only so he could maneuver it down her leg and slide it up her skirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco could feel the wet lining of her underwear- the heat radiating off her. He needed to have her again- <em>right now!</em></p>
<p>With his free hand he ran his thumb down her hip grabbing at her underwear while he went- it slid down her legs and she stepped out. With her wrist still in his hand he lead her over knowing the perfect place for this to happen.<br/>She would fantasize about it from now on- every time she looked to the front of the classroom.</p>
<p>He laid her down on the teachers’ desk- pushing everything that was in their way off onto the floor.</p>
<p>Draco paused for a moment and smirked when he saw Hermione grimace at the thought of the teachers belongings being thrown haphazardly.</p>
<p>“So, Head Girl- I think it’s time to teach you a lesson”.</p>
<p>Malfoy thrust hard into her- she let out a gasp as he filled her entirely. She grabbed hold of the edges of the desk anchoring herself- tilting her hips up and grinding against Draco as he moved faster and faster pounding into her.<br/>The noises that she was making to the rhythm of his thrusts were amping him up- he grabbed her thigh and ran her leg over his shoulder.</p>
<p>She let out a loud moan as he picked up pace and angle. <em>She was on the verge, almost at the end</em>- “Come for me Granger” he shouted-</p>
<p><em>She was a good girl- she did what she was told</em>.</p>
<p>An orgasm rolled over her, legs shaking as Draco held them up- he pumped as she tightened and he came inside of her with everything he had left after last night.</p>
<p>Panting he grabbed the edge of the desk to steady himself. After catching his breath and slid out- his come dripping onto the desk between her legs.</p>
<p>“I want you to think of this moment every time you come into this room from now on Head Girl. The way I fucked you on this desk, how you orgasmed, the way that I made you feel”, he winked at her – “come find me if you want another lesson”.</p>
<p>Draco walked to the door and turned to face her- “Fuck Hermione you’re amazing”. He turned the handle and left, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. A gentle embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“YOU DID WHAT?” Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs in the common room-<br/>Three Gryffindor 5th years looked over from their game of wizards chess in the corner.</p>
<p>Hermione tried to contain her excitement while telling Ginny the events of last night and this morning in hushed tones.</p>
<p>“Gin, you have to control yourself- if Ron or Harry find out I’m toast”.</p>
<p>“You dirty bitch, I can’t believe you fucked Malfoy in a classroom- On The Teachers Desk!” Ginny started to raise her voice again. “And stayed with him all last night naked in the Atrium!”</p>
<p>“He said my name today-“ Hermione said quietly, almost to herself. “That’s the first time he has ever done that”.</p>
<p>Ginny bounced excitedly in her chair- “I see the way he looks at you Min’, he likes you- I mean a lot. When he gave me that letter he said he wanted to change, I think he meant that you could be the one to help him do that”.</p>
<p>“I don’t know Ginny, I’m just waiting to see where this all goes. It may just fizzle out into nothing after we have a few incredible shags”.</p>
<p>“So… he’s pretty good hey?” she winked at her.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t stop beaming- she nodded her head furiously and her and Ginny fell into fits of gleeful laughter. “We can talk more about this later, for now I need to get out of this castle and I’m craving a hearty meal after all the energy I’ve used up” Hermione said through her giggles- Ginny couldn’t contain herself any longer, she fell on the floor laughing so hard.</p>
<p>They went to get Ron and Harry so they could all travel down to Hogsmeade together.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Theo pulled Draco by the jacket down the walkway, “You have to make some distance Draco- that girl has got you wrapped around her little finger. Maybe some perspective, or even a 6th year down here will do you some good mate”. Theo had forced Draco to go with him for his <em>almost weekly</em> treats run to Hogsmeade.</p>
<p>They walked down the main street and Theo bounded straight for his destination, Draco decided to head into the local book store- maybe he could find something to read to keep my mind occupied when he wasn’t with <em>her</em>.<br/>Walking through the doors, the bell ‘dinged’ loudly- books flew wildly past his head under enchantment of finding their place on the shelves.<br/>Draco walked towards his favourite section and began browsing.</p>
<p>A familiar laugh came from the section behind him- <em>what are the chances?</em> he thought to himself.<br/>Hermione was inside the store with Potter and Weasley.</p>
<p><em>Fuck, I want to touch her but can't with those two around. A rendezvous in the stacks was exactly what she would go wild for</em>.</p>
<p>Potter and Weasley moved to the Heroes of the Wizarding World section- leaving her completely along.<br/>Making his move quickly and quietly, maneuvering between the shelves being careful to not be seen.</p>
<p>Draco worked his way up behind her and quietly whispered around the side of the bookshelf that shielded him “ever been fucked against a bookshelf before Granger?” Knowing full well she hadn’t- he had been her one and only- he was determined to keep it that way for as long as possible.</p>
<p>He could tell her cheeks were flushing and watched her back up towards the bookshelf concealing him- she searched with her back until she felt his chest behind her and she leant against him as if she had been incomplete until now.<br/>Draco wrapped his arms around her from behind and instead of ravishing her- he just held her.<br/>Breathing in the scent of her hair- his mind calmed once again and he could just be present in the moment with her.</p>
<p>The moment was short lived- he let go as he heard footsteps behind him down the aisle.</p>
<p>Hermione ducked behind the bookshelf as Harry came wandering down. “Malfoy” he nodded towards him- <em>forced pleasantries</em>. His status as Head boy meant that he couldn’t treat Draco the way he really wanted to.</p>
<p>Potter shifted slightly a look of pity crossed his face- “I uh.. I wanted to ask- well I wanted to say Malfoy, I understand… He affected us all in different ways-“ Draco stood there dumbstruck, he didn’t know how to reply- <em>could Potter really forgive him for everything that he had done one day? Hermione had after all</em>.</p>
<p>Ron barreled his way up to Harry in the bookstore unaware of his company. A look of disdain grew on Rons’ face- “Malfoy, did you get lost on your way to Knockturn Alley?”</p>
<p>Knowing that Hermione was just behind the bookshelf and could hear his every word he chose to be the bigger man. Much to the surprise of Ron and Harry- Draco turned towards Potter nodding once, he turned on his heel and left the store.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The significance of a cross</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione hadn’t been back to the Library in a few days- she hadn’t felt the need to search for the answers to her scrambled mind, every moment she spent with Draco went towards calming her thoughts. She had no idea how it happened or why, she just knew she needed him around her.</p>
<p>Sitting with her nose in a book of Magical History: Throughout the ages- Hermione was finally able to concentrate and retain information for the upcoming OWLS.</p>
<p><em>According to the pages in the book, Hogsmeade was founded in the 10th century by a wizard named Hengist of Woodcroft- who stumbled upon it while fleeing muggles</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione had a flashback to Hogsmeade two days ago and the intimate moment that she and Draco had shared in the bookstore. Before then it had all been lust, cruel teasing until the other gave in to temptation and mind blowing sex. <em>The moment in the bookstore was different</em>- she felt her heart thump as she realised that maybe she felt more towards Draco than just a quick fling with her once nemesis.</p>
<p>Pulling herself together she continued to study- looking over at the clock on the wall, it had been 3 hours since she had arrived at the library, becoming fatigued she started packing up the piles of books that surrounded her.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Jolting upright in bed- sweat dripped from his forehead and down his face. His bloodshot eyes were stinging, he had been crying from his dream.<br/>This was Dracos first nightmare in a week- the images flashed through his mind as he held his head in his hands- realising why this dream had made him so upset, more so than the others.</p>
<p>Hermione had been in it, and she had not survived-</p>
<p>The end of the dream was Draco kneeling by her body weeping, a searing pain rocked through his chest- he ripped open his shirt and alongside the fallen fifty black crosses a large scar covering his heart in the form of a cross appeared- this signified her.</p>
<p>Dracos' breathing was heavy and labored, he needed to see her and know that she was safe.<br/>Jumping to his feet he pulled a t-shirt and track pants on- bounding up the stairs to the Great hall he looked inside the doors but could not see her.<br/>People around the disheveled Slytherine staring as they took in the site of Draco Malfoy- out of breath and visibly upset. Draco turned to leave as he saw Ginny walking down the stairs.</p>
<p>“Where is she!” he called to her. “I need to see her”.</p>
<p>“Malfoy, are you okay?” she looked concerned and slightly frightened.</p>
<p>“Ginny please-”</p>
<p>She took a step forward registering the fear in his eyes and need for answers and decided to give in. “She went to the Library”</p>
<p>Harry had joined her on the stairway- “Malfoy, what’s going on?”</p>
<p>Draco didn’t bother waiting- running for the Library almost knocking students over in his wake. Knowing this was irrational and that she would be safe but he just didn’t care.<br/>He wondered when his feelings for Hermione had altered, when they had changed from teasing and playful to meaningful and important- his heart ached when he wasn’t around her- <em>was he falling in love with her</em>?</p>
<p>He steadied himself as he got to the entrance doors of the Library. There was no way Madam Pince would let him in if he was in this state.<br/>Quietly opening the door he slowed his breath- creeping though the doorway, hoping to miss Madam Pince altogether if he could manage.<br/>Sliding along the stacks of bookshelves and display cases for those very important books Draco headed to the back of the Library hoping to find Hermione sitting in one of the study alcoves.</p>
<p>There was a single light on in the dimly lit area- <em>he knew it would be her</em>.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Hermione leant over to extinguish the candle she had been using to read with- she had a sense that someone was watching her and turned.</p>
<p>In the clearing Draco walked through into the beam of candle light. Hermione was stunned firstly to see him in the Library of all places but secondly because of the look on his face.<br/>His face was gaunt and had sweat dripping down it, there were bags under his eyes- <em>had he not slept in days?</em></p>
<p>“Draco, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>He didn’t say anything, he focused on her eyes and started walking towards to- gathering her up in to a forceful embrace.<br/>She gave him what he needed- someone to hold him and make him feel like everything was going to be ok.</p>
<p>After a long time she ran her hands to his face and pulled back to look at him- a tear rolled down his cheek.</p>
<p><em>This boy… this man, he felt like any other- maybe more deeply. His life was filled with hurt and failure. He had been broken down and never built back up again</em>. She needed to change that.</p>
<p>“I’m here for you, I always will be”. Hermione said while looking deep into his bloodshot watery eyes.<br/>His jaw quivered slightly and he leant in and kissed her- so softly.</p>
<p>The meaning behind it she knew but had never felt herself. <em>He needed her… and she knew that she needed him as well</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The jealous type</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had remained in the Library long after Madam Pince had left for the afternoon- Hermione knew all of the secluded areas to study. They also happened to be the best places to sit in each others arms without prying eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>The Head Girl and the Prince of Slytherine- how quickly that news would travel around Hogwarts- One of the ‘Golden Trio’ with a Death Eater- that would make world news.</em>
</p>
<p>“Hermione”, his tone was quiet- “what is happening? I can’t... I mean... I can't stop thinking about you- I want to be with you all the time”.</p>
<p>Hermione smiled into the groove of his neck- “I really don’t know if I can answer that for you Draco- all I know is that I feel the same way. My mind has been mush for the last six months and when I’m around you it just calms- like I can see clearly again”.</p>
<p>Draco looked down at her nestled into his side. “I have spent every night since the war having nightmares about the death and destruction- waking in sweats and out of breath. Every time I close my eyes I see another face of someone who has passed on. It all stopped the night we spent together in the Atrium.” He couldn’t tell her about tonights dream, he didn’t even want to think about it himself.</p>
<p><em>Could it be that the two of them being together would help to heal their wounds and mend their broken hearts</em>?</p>
<p>There was a rustling of footsteps close to where they were sitting- Hermione launched herself off Draco and busied herself at a nearby bookshelf.<br/>A 5th year walked past with a lantern hovering in front of her- she glanced at Hermione at the bookshelf and then at Draco lazing on the couch- Draco recognized her from Slytherine house- the girl that had winked at him during dinner.<br/>Her eyes moved over Draco and she looked back to Hermione who had given even more space between the two of them.</p>
<p>“So, Draco- come in here for a study session?”</p>
<p>“Something like that” Draco retorted.</p>
<p>She leant down on the couch arm and lowered her voice- Hermione looked over. “I’m sure I could teach you a few things, if you’re interested”- she winked again.</p>
<p>Hermione dropped an extremely hefty book to the ground sending an almighty bang echoing through the entire Library. Draco let out a loud laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m quite sure that you have more important things to worry about than Mr Malfoys Grades Miss Keenan”. Hermione rounded on the girl and looked like she was about to hex her in jealousy.<br/>It made Draco laugh out loud again- <em>was she jealous of a 5th year hitting on him</em>.</p>
<p>“I didn’t realise that you were so interested in <em>Mr Malfoy’s</em> grades as well Hermione. I’ll be sure to pass on to my friends how much time you have spent in the dark with him in the Library”, she sneered.</p>
<p>Miss Keenan grabbed a book from the shelf and quickly left, turning to give one last cheeky smile to Draco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you believe the bloody nerve of that girl, speaking to me in that way- making assumptions about us, hitting on you like that”. Hermione was seeing red.</p>
<p>Draco turned to face her from the couch- a grin crossing his face. “I don’t know about the nerve of her but she sure got the assumptions right.” He laughed at how frustrated she was getting.<br/>“Hermione it’s fine- Laura Keenan is notorious for making shit up- no one will believe her even if she <em>did</em> say something. Are you more upset about the way she spoke to you or the way she was hitting on me?”</p>
<p>Hermiones’ cheeks flushed red-</p>
<p>“Because if you are having issues with girls falling on top of me we will have to let people know at some point what’s happening”.</p>
<p>Malfoy got up from the couch and walked towards her. Moving his fingers softly along her cheek- “I do love it when you get jealous over me though Granger”.</p>
<p>Draco lifted Hermione by her waist, she wrapped her legs around him as he propped her against the closest book shelf kissing her wildly.<br/>Hearing the door to the Library open- they were not taking the chance again. Draco put Hermione down and she grabbed his hand pulling him towards the doors to the Library.<br/>They needed somewhere to go so they wouldn’t be disturbed.</p>
<p>“Is Theo out tonight in Hogsmeade” Hermione whispered before they got close to the door. “No, he and Blaise are playing cards in the common room.</p>
<p><em>Shit, it would have to be her room- which meant getting him through Gryffindor tower</em>.</p>
<p>Rounding the last corner of stacks and about to hit the door when they stopped- turning to him Hermione pulled a small ring from her finger- placed it in his hand and cast a reflection spell on it. He put the ring on his pinkie and instantly reflected the surroundings becoming almost invisible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A love story- with bondage?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explicit Content again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione led the way up the flights of moving stairs and along grand hallways towards Gryffindor tower- <em>this was highly against the rules, firstly to sneak someone into a common room that wasn’t theirs and secondly.. well, the sex in the dorms thing</em>..</p>
<p>Draco couldn’t believe her need and willingness to break the rules, all so that she could have him.<br/>The once goodie-too-shoes that he loved to hate, and now possibly the girl of his dreams. Following her closely they drew nearer the common room, she let go of his hand- not wanting to draw attention to the fact that she was holding hands with someone who wasn’t there.</p>
<p>The portrait leading into the Gryffindor tower was magnificent- about five times the size of the one leading into the Slytherine dungeon. Draco felt a pang of jealousy of all the brilliant things that he could have had if only he had been sorted into Gryffindor- including possibly a different life.</p>
<p>“Wild Blossoms” she called and the portrait swung open.</p>
<p>They walked through to a room brightly lit with a roaring fire, large windows span from floor to ceiling and the general chatter was merry. Hermione leaned closer to Draco “we will just slip past quickly”. He bent down and pinched her on the bum and she let out a muffled giggle.</p>
<p>Walking through the common room she was stopped by two people to ask exam related questions- “I am feeling rather ill at the moment- can I get back to you later on that” she said.</p>
<p>They reached the stairway up to the dorms and she stopped in her tracks. Ron was walking down the stairs towards them- Draco moved instinctively even though Ron couldn’t see him. Positioning himself behind Hermione- <em>a show of invisible support I guess you could say</em>.</p>
<p>“Listen Hermione, I know it’s been weird with us lately- I just would really like to see if there’s something there for us that we could build on”. He ran his hand over the back of his neck. “I know Ginny said it wasn’t going to happen but you can’t blame a guy for trying”.</p>
<p><em>Hmm, so was Ginny on his side</em>?</p>
<p>“Look Ron, I just don’t think that we are in the same place and have the same connection”, she tried to spare him.</p>
<p>“Hermione, please- you’re being unreasonable” he said.</p>
<p>Draco clenched his fists- <em>she said no Weasley- back the fuck off</em>!</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him and resigned to the fact that she was going to have to hurt him for this to work- “Ron, I’m in love with someone else” she said quietly-</p>
<p><em>It was loud enough for Draco</em>.</p>
<p>Ron began to blabber on about how he loved her and would treat her better than this other guy. Dracos stomach fluttered as he thought about whether she had meant what she said- <em>was she in love with him</em>? He just wanted to reach out and take her away from this blubbering oaf. Resigning to the fact that he couldn’t- so he did the next best thing.</p>
<p>Leaning down Draco ran his hand up Hermiones’ leg slowly, leaving a line of goosebumps in his wake.<br/>She shivered slightly and faltered in her conversation. His hand gathered at the back of her lower skirt and ventured further.<br/>Hermione’s voice started to strain and she was losing track of her thoughts and what she was saying to Ron. Draco laughed under his breath close enough for her to hear it.</p>
<p>“Ron, I have to go” she almost blurted out.</p>
<p>Ron put his hand up to stop her and she waited- he continued to talk and Draco could tell she wasn’t listening any more.<br/>Running his tongue down her neck and back up again would surely do the trick, he stopped at her earlobe to suck it into his mouth. Hermione closed her eyes and breathed deeply.</p>
<p>Draco made sure he didn’t forget his wandering hand- it pressed lightly against her soaking wet underwear-</p>
<p>“RON! I Need To Go!” She almost screamed at him.</p>
<p>Ron looked at her in confusion as she bolted past him taking the stairs two at a time.<br/>Hermione got to her room and slammed the door, <em>before he had made it inside</em>… he knocked lightly and took off the ring… she opened the door embarrassed but taking in the site before her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>The things that Hermione wanted to do to him</em>, she blushed at the thought- it was lucky she had her own room as Head Girl.</p>
<p>Draco stood in the doorway leaning against the frame. <em>Draco Malfoy was at my doorway, I was about the have him in my bed. </em></p>
<p><em>Fuck, I had told Ron I was in love with someone- surely Draco had heard that and put two and two together</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione couldn’t think about that right now, she just needed to have him.<br/>Reaching out she grabbed the belt on his jeans and almost dragged him into her room by his pants before closing the door behind them. She was in her own environment now- <em>it was her turn to show him who was boss</em>.<br/>Hermione decided she would take on a bit of that ‘Malfoy demeanor’ and a page out of his book from the classroom.</p>
<p>“Mr Malfoy- you have been a very bad boy”- she undid her school tie. “Being Head Girl does come with some perks- I think I may punish you myself. Now- take off your shirt”. He complied, grinning wildly and wondering where this was heading.</p>
<p>Hermione ran her hand softly along his arm- catching the end of her tie over his wrist and tightened it. Draco looked at her shocked but excited.<br/>Raising his arm into the air she tied off the other end to the top of her four poster bed. <em>Very old and sturdy- he would not be able to get out of this easily</em>.</p>
<p>Sliding her hand slowly down his exposed ribs and side he shivered slightly at her touch. Hermione smirked and dropped to her knees- “Now would you prefer a ruler or a belt”- she undid his belt, slowly sliding it out from the loops of his jeans.</p>
<p>Concern hit his face as he wondered whether she was seriously about to spank him- Hermione stifled a laugh. Taking his other hand she wrapped the looped end of the belt around his other wrist fastening it to the top of the bed. <em>He was completely vulnerable to her now</em>-</p>
<p>“One more thing”- crossing the room to the doorway she took out my wand waving it as she cast a spell. “Now no one will hear you screaming <em>my</em> name”, she said.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p><em>Holy shit- this new side of Hermione was exciting</em>.</p>
<p>She moved back towards where Draco stood, fixed in place and put her hands on his bare chest.<br/>Moving her way slowly down to his abs she leant in and kissed his collar bone and neck. Draco let out a small gasp as he tried to keep his composure, she moved lower kissing his chest- running her lips over his nipples as they hardened at her touch.</p>
<p>“Fuck Granger- what are you doing to me” he whispered, mostly to himself.</p>
<p>“Untie me so I can make you scream loud enough for the whole of Hogwarts to hear”, his lips curved into a grin- knowing she loved it when he talked to her like that.</p>
<p>Hermione had other plans. “You think you can come in here and make demands of me in my own dorm room- I guess that’s two now”.</p>
<p><em>Two what</em>?</p>
<p>Hermione ran her tongue down Dracos' chest and abs, stopping at the button of his pants. Her hands moved to undo the button and slide down the zipper.<br/>She slid two fingers inside his pants and yanked them down hungrily, his boxers followed quickly after.<br/>Standing in her room Draco was aware that he was now completely naked and tied to her bed- <em>what a position I had gotten myself into</em>. Fully exposed with a raging erection in the Head Girls dorm.</p>
<p>“Tell me Malfoy- what is it that you truly desire?”</p>
<p>“I want you, all night- on every surface of this room” he said- it was true but it wasn’t his true desire.</p>
<p>His cock felt harder than it ever had before, she ran her lips across the tip. He jolted towards her out of reflex- a breath escaping his lips.</p>
<p>“Now, this time tell me the truth”, Hermione hovered over the end of his cock- so close he could feel her breath against it. <em>She was teasing me, </em>she knew he had lied and she was going to hold out until he gave her what she wanted.</p>
<p><em>Could he though</em>?- Draco didn’t know if the words would come out of his mouth. They had mistakenly already when they were in the Atrium- <em>could he say them again, this would change everything.</em></p>
<p>“Hermione.. I”, he took a breath and looked into her eyes- “I want you to be mine”. He tried to gauge her reaction- <em>had he said too much or not enough</em>.</p>
<p>She plunged his dick into her mouth, taking him completely to the hilt. Dracos' knees buckled as he let out an almighty moan. It was lucky he was propped up by the tie and belt, she clasped her hands around his shaft and moved back and forth with her mouth overlapping while she worked him with her hands.<br/>The whole time she held his gaze- Draco wanted to reach out and grab her, he wanted to lay her down on the bed and fill her completely.</p>
<p>His hands were tied, feeling the heat radiating and burning, the unmistakable relief coming on-</p>
<p>“Fuck Hermione- you’re going to make me come” this spurred her on, she went faster.</p>
<p>Moving her hands to his hips she got the leverage she needed to have full impact. He was so close now-</p>
<p>“Fuck yes!” he called out as he released- faltered breath came from his mouth as he emptied into her mouth.</p>
<p>She stood up, swallowing everything he had left- “That’s one” she said.</p>
<p><em>Oh fuck, that’s what she meant</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione went across to the dresser in the corner of her room- she watched Draco as he struggled with his bounds through the reflection of the mirror.<br/>Undoing the buttons on her shirt, slowly… one by one as it started to part and reveal a black laced see through corset underneath.<br/>Draco stopped what he was doing as he saw her reflection. Teasingly she ran her fingers along the lines of her open shirt, over her corset and up the crevices of her neck to release the locks of hair from her tight bun. Cascading hair down her back- she slid the shirt from her shoulders and it dropped to the ground.</p>
<p>His eyes followed her every movement, he watched as her hands clasped the small buckle holding her skirt in place and she undid it- that too fell to the ground pooling around her feet.<br/>Hermione stood in a matching set of black lace underwear and suspenders that she had purchased the day after Draco had fucked her for the first time. Hermione wanted to see the look on his face when he caught her in them- <em>there it was, that look. A mix between excitement and enchantment</em>.</p>
<p>Hermione heard him swallow, his breathing labored… his eyes hardened- Draco reached up with his hand and swung down so forcefully that he broke the join to the top level of Hermiones’ bed.<br/>Sliding his hand out of the first shackle and then untying the second he almost launched himself at her. Coming up behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist- “be mine Granger”, he whispered into her ear as he held her- one hand leaving her waist to move across her breathtaking lingerie resting on her pert and ample breast.</p>
<p>“Hmm I’ll have to think about it” she said teasingly- Hermione already knew what her answer would be by the end of the night.</p>
<p>“You know we need each other- we can barely keep our hands off one another whenever we meet up”.</p>
<p>“A valid point Malfoy but not quite what I’m looking for”, she said. <em>I’m going to make him say it- I don’t care how long it takes</em>.</p>
<p>“Well I know how much you enjoy the sex, so it can’t be that”. His lips teased the shell of her ear as he whispered.<br/>He turned Hermione around to face him- his eyes looking deeply into her- questioning his next response.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck it- I’m in love with you Hermione. I heard what you said in the common room- I love you too”. Hermione smiled at him, <em>that was the one I was looking for</em>.</p>
<p>“I love you too Draco”. She pulled herself up to kiss him and he lifted her effortlessly so she straddled him tightly not wanting to let go. He walked her over the bed and laid her down. “And now for Two”, he said excitedly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bright light shone through the window of the Gryffindor dorm room waking Draco from the deepest sleep- he had not dreamt last night.<br/>Hermione slept soundly next to him with her arm draped over his waist and her face in the crook of his neck- a thin sheet lay over her naked body.<br/>Draco pulled the covers up to steal a peek at the beautiful form that lay next to him.</p><p><em>Could he- the Prince of Slytherine- the failed Death Eater- really be this lucky to have someone this amazing in his life</em>?</p><p>She stirred at the movement of the sheet and her eyes fluttered open. Big honey brown eyes stared at his face and he felt only warmth and content with his life in this moment- <em>like he might finally belong somewhere- that place was with her in his arms</em>.</p><p>Hermione smiled at him- “What time is it?” she asked sleepily.</p><p>“I only just woke up, I don’t think I have slept this much in a very long time”, Draco replied.</p><p>Hermione shot up and reached for her clock. “Fuck! Its 10:30 Draco! We are late for class”.</p><p>Draco gave a quick laugh just to emphasize how little he cared about missing his classes. Hermione reefed the blankets from her body, pulling them off Draco at the same time and she hurriedly began dressing.<br/>Draco covered his manhood with the sheet corner- before he could say another word she had rocketed out of the room closing the door behind her.</p><p>Draco sat up in bed wondering how long it would take her to realise…</p><p>One…</p><p>Two...</p><p>Three…</p><p>Four…</p><p>Hermione wildly swung the door open again and glared at Draco- “you can’t stay in here all day- I have to sneak you out”.<br/>She picked up his track pants from the floor and flung them at his head.</p><p>He smirked and got out of bed, dropping the sheet. Hermiones’ eyes widened and her cheeks flushed as she took in the completely naked man before her. <em>Today was going to be a good day</em>.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at potions Hermione ran through the door, she was at least twenty minutes late. She had told Draco to wait a few minutes before he could enter the classroom as to not raise suspicion.<br/>The professor took in the site like it was completely impossible for Ms Granger to be late to a class- she stood in the doorway to the classroom unkempt and dazed in her hurry to get to class. </p><p>“I’m so sorry professor- I slept in”.</p><p>Draco didn’t listen to Hermione and waltzed in behind her- “I slept in too-“ he said as he watched a few stray eyes wander towards the pair. Hermione turned to stare daggers at him and all he could do was smirk at her.</p><p>Hermione started off towards the desk Harry and Ron sat at- “make sure you give your full attention to the front of the classroom Granger” Draco whispered. Hermione realised which classroom they were in today- she dipped her head to hide her red cheeks.</p><p><em>Think about this moment every time you come into this room from now on Head Girl</em>. His words rolled around in her head the entire lesson. <em>The way I fucked you on this desk, how you orgasmed, the way that I made you feel</em>.</p><p>She put Cornish Pixie wings into her cauldron and it had let off a great wailing screech before creating a purple smoke that smelled as terrible as anything she had smelt before. <em>Come find me if you want another lesson</em>, Dracos voice streamed in her mind.</p><p><em>Fuck, I can’t concentrate with him in the room</em>.</p><p>Hermione looked over towards Draco- his eyes had barely left her since they had sat down. Draco was laughing about her serious fuck-up, considering she was meant to be the 'brightest witch of their age'.<br/>She couldn’t help herself- she let out a small giggle while she was looking at him.<br/>Harry turned his head and followed Hermiones’ gaze to see what had provoked her laughter.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hermione left the potions classroom and began her walk to lunch in the Great Hall.</p><p>She felt a hand clasp around her elbow as she was pulled into a vacant classroom- <em>here we go again</em>, she thought excitedly. It wasn’t who she was expecting…</p><p>“What the bloody hell is going on between you two”, Harry snapped-</p><p>Hermione knew what he was talking about but tried to play dumb- “Who?” she said.</p><p>“Don’t try that on with me Hermione- why were you and Malfoy laughing in potions? Why did you show up together?”</p><p>Hermiones’ face fell, this was going to shatter him. “Well, I mean.. Draco really is a nice guy-“</p><p>“A NICE GUY?! Hermione he is as far from nice as anyone could be”, Harry roared- he tried to regain his composure. Harry rose his hand to his face and pinched his fingers to the bridge of his nose. “What’s going on with you two- are you guys together or something?”</p><p>Hermiones’ face fell- she could feel a familiar welling and heat in her face. Tears began to fall from her eyes. She knew that she had disappointed him but she couldn’t help how she felt.</p><p>“Harry… I’m in love with him”.</p><p>Harry looked up at Hermione- hurt flooded his eyes. Not knowing what else to say Harry turned to the door and walked out, he didn’t look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. A confrontation between foes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco lazily picked up his books from the desk, in no hurry to get too or from classes today. His morning had been pure bliss and he was sure that his afternoon would be the same.<br/>Walking through the door he headed for the stairs- passing a classroom he could hear a quiet sob coming from inside.</p><p>He saw her sitting on the floor, back against the wall- tears streamed down her perfect face from those honey brown eyes that he loved to stare into.</p><p>Crossing the room he sat down facing her- pulling at her arms he placed her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, encasing her- wanting her to feel that safety that he could bring.</p><p>“Harry knows- he saw us in potions. He was so hurt Draco”. Draco had to tread lightly- he knew how much Potter meant to her. If he wanted to keep his witch happy he needed to be nice.</p><p>“Potter will come around-“ even as he said it he knew it was a stretch. “Ginny did, and she is the fiery one in their relationship”. His words were re-assuring but not enough right now. “Hermione, what we are is no one elses' business but our own. There will always be people who are against us, only we get to decide whether all of this is worth it in the end”, Draco spoke quietly and with purpose as if he spoke to her but also to himself.</p><p>She placed her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a beautiful and soft kiss- he could feel the tears streaming down her face as they rolled onto his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hermione left Draco to head back to her dorm- he got back up to his feet and walked to the Great Hall. Feelings and thoughts rushed through his mind- one more primal than any other. Entering the Great Hall he walked straight for the Gryffindor table.</p><p><em>No one would ever make her cry again like that again</em>.</p><p>Potter had hurt her and he was determined to set things straight. “You!” he called across the Great Hall- pointing towards Potter. The Weasel brothers rose from their seats defensively as they saw who had called out to Harry. Blaise and Theo watched on, moving towards the end of the Slytherine table- hoping to be able to get in on the action if there was any.</p><p>“We need to talk”. Draco rounded the table and headed straight for him.</p><p>“I have nothing to say to you- Death Eater”, Harry said with a glare on his face.</p><p>“you can either walk outside or I’ll drag you there”, Draco was not playing games any more.</p><p>Ginny leant over to Harry and whispered something into his ear; he rose to his feet motioning to his friends to sit- he walked out the doors with Draco following closely behind him. Harry continued to walk until he was clear of the front of the castle and no one else was around.</p><p>“How could you do this to her”, Draco said. “You know she cares most about what you think”.</p><p>Harry was clearly taken aback. He gained back his angry exterior- “You ever touch her again Malfoy and ill see that you wind up in Azkaban with all your little friends”.</p><p>“You don’t get it Potter- your head is too far up your own arse that you can’t see she loves me, and… and I love her”. Draco was fuming, but saying it out loud to someone other than her made his face soften. <em>It was out now</em>.</p><p>“It’s true”- a voice came from behind them. Ginny stood in the courtyard with them looking over to Harry. “Hermione is in love with him”, Ginny turned towards Draco- “has been since the night in the Atrium”. Harry stepped towards Ginny-</p><p>“And you knew about this Ginny and didn’t tell anyone”, Harry yelled towards her. Draco took a step to stand between Harry and Ginny- “It wasn’t her secret to tell”.</p><p>“After all this time, I had started to feel sorry for you Malfoy- I thought maybe you had changed after the war. I never thought you would sink this low- Obviously you would do just about anything to ruin our lives including fucking my best friend”.</p><p>Draco saw red-<br/>He closed his eyes trying to silence the storm in his mind.</p><p>“Just because your half-wit ginger weasel liked her first doesn’t mean that she is off the table- in fact Potter she was on the table yesterday- in the very classroom we were just in“. The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them.</p><p><em>Shit- he was going to pay for that comment</em>. <em>Potter had always brought out the worst in him.</em></p><p>Harry launched himself at Draco- this was the moment he knew was coming as soon as he had confronted Harry. Sure he could have moved out of the way but getting it out of Harrys’ system seemed necessary for them to move forward, <em>and he kind of fucking deserved it</em>. A fist belted through the air and collided with Dracos’ jaw sending him thumping to the ground.</p><p>“Harry!” Ginny yelled- “that’s enough”. Harry and Draco heard it at the same time- a soft sobbing coming from behind them- turning they saw Hermione standing with Ginny. The two girls turned away and walked back into the castle leaving Harry and Draco. A look of shame filled Harrys’ face, he knew he had lost control. Standing still for a minute as Draco lay on the ground nursing his obviously broken jaw- Harrys’ face changed- no longer shame but an upset acceptance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. To fight for her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione spent the night curled up on her bed crying into Ginnys’ lap-</p><p>“Men are arseholes” Ginny said trying to comfort her friend. “How could they talk about me like that- both of them”, Hermione let out a small sob- holding back her tears.</p><p>
  <em>Harry was her best friend- they had been through hell and back together during the war and before it.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Draco had been there for her the past few weeks like no one had in a very long time- how could he love her when he so easily said things about her to start fights?</em>
</p><p>Draco had an extended stay up in the hospital wing- three days he spent with his jaw wired and sucking potions through a straw.<br/>Hermione walked past the curtain to his bed and sat down on the chair- she wouldn’t make eye contact. Her eyes were red and her face blotchy from crying- trying to build the courage to come to the hospital wing had been a difficult task. Hermione needed to get out what she wanted to say. It wasn’t a fair playing field as Draco couldn’t talk with his jaw wired.</p><p>“What you said was hurtful- it may not have been aimed at me but it was said to hurt Harry. You of all people Draco should know that he is my best friend”. Her eyes continued staring at the floor. “If you can’t accept Harry and Ron then there really isn’t anything more to say about our relationship”.</p><p>“I love you Draco but I just can’t have any more fighting in my life- we are only just recovering from the war- I don’t want to fight anymore”. A tear rolled down her face.</p><p>Hermione got up from her seat- leant over him and kissed his cheek- “Goodbye Draco”. She left the hospital wing without looking back.</p><p>The next few days were taken up with studying for their final OWLS before the year would be over at Hogwarts. This would be the last year for Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco- moving on into life outside of Hogwarts was a terrifying thing. Ginny acted as a buffer between Harry and Hermione and whenever she could she would steer Hermione away from Malfoy after his recovery. Knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to stay strong and hold her ground with her goodbye.</p><p>Harry had told Ron about Hermione and Draco and every chance he got he would stare daggers at him from across the room.<br/>Hermione passed most of her time in the common room- knowing that the Library was open to all students she wouldn’t be able to avoid Draco if he found her there. All she needed to do was get through her OWLS and finish her time at school before she could start the rest of her life.</p><p><em>Was that really what she wanted</em>?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Draco cornered Ginny outside of the Astronomy tower doors after her third period. Somehow he was going to figure out how to make it up to Hermione, the only person who would know how was Ginny.</p><p>“Please, I need her to know how sorry I am-“</p><p>“Malfoy, she has said her piece and that’s that”. Ginny went to walk around him.</p><p>Draco put his hand up to stop her- “Ginny please- before her I had nothing- I was nothing, just a fucking failure- a shell of a person. She brought me back to life. I love her”.</p><p>She stopped, looking up into his eyes she saw the longing and hurt that came with a broken heart, <em>her friend had the same look in her eyes.</em> Malfoys was different though- almost completely broken, but with a shimmer of hope still remaining.</p><p>A sympathetic smile crossed Ginnys’ face and she joked- “Only if you beg”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Has he really changed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny knocked on Hermiones’ door and went in when the young witch smiled at her. This was the first day that Hermione hadn’t cried since she told Draco she couldn’t be with him.<br/>Hermiones’ eyes had dark bags under them and she had obviously not been sleeping. The nightmares had set in again- her concentration was on the fritz and she didn’t know which way was up and which was down at this point in time.</p><p>“Hey Gin- what’s up?”</p><p>“So, I was thinking that you and I should go down to Hogsmeade tomorrow to go shopping for Christmas and we can get some lunch just the two of us?” Hermione lit up, this was just what she needed to get her mind off guys (both Harry and Draco) and also her failed attempts at retaining any form of study for the exams. “That sounds like the perfect day to me”.</p><p>Ginny was about to leave when she turned back towards Hermione-</p><p>“Listen, I know that Harry and Ron don’t get along with Malfoy- and I know he did the wrong thing when he said all that stuff to Harry.. but he seems like he really has changed. I mean for one thing he is going around telling all of your friends how much he cares for you. If you had of told me a year ago that Draco Malfoy could love I would have sent you to St Mungos for tests”. Hermione started laughing.</p><p>“I think that the war changed us all Hermione, it seems that Malfoy is a better person with you and I think that you feel the same way. There’s nothing wrong with that”. Ginny finished and looked to Hermione for any kind of indication as to her thoughts.</p><p>Hermione just smiled- a kind of heartfelt smile to say <em>thanks for supporting me in anything.</em></p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Hogsmeade was bustling with students as the weather was surprisingly warm for the time of year- everyone was in high spirits coming into Christmas break and you could feel it in the air.<br/>Ginny and Hermione made their way into a clothing shop halfway down the street at Hogsmeade, they already had a haul of clothing, sweets and books that they had found for the day.<br/>Feeling content with her shopping experience Hermione sat on the closest seat to the dressing room as Ginny tried on a few more dresses. Ginny came out in a small blue number with spaghetti straps-</p><p>Hermione smiled at Ginny, “Harry will love that one” she said. Ginny giggled, “I mustn’t disappoint him then by not buying it”.</p><p>Ginny went back into the change room and emerged with an emerald green summer dress- it had a sweet heart neck-line and thin straps that had cascading lace over the shoulder.</p><p>“I have already brought enough dresses today, why don’t you try this last one on- it would look great on you”, Ginny suggested.</p><p>Hermione gave Ginny a grin and grabbed the dress as she walked past- “one more, then I’m done shopping”.</p><p>Hermione put the dress on and emerged from the dressing room. Ginny had a smile plastered across her face. “Min you look amazing! Green is definitely your colour”, Ginny sent a wink her way. Hermione let out a small laugh and she gave a little twirl to the mirror.</p><p>Ginny walked over to the register to pay- she turned to Hermione before she attempted to go back to change and called out- “she will wear that one out please”.<br/>Ginny paid for both dresses. “Happy Christmas Hermione”, she smiled. “All I ask is that in the spirit of Christmas, you wear it while you’re doing something naughty”. Ginny let out a great laugh and Hermione couldn’t help but follow suit.</p><p>The two girls left the shop, bags in hand- making their way to the entrance of Hogsmeade and back up the hill towards the castle. The sun was going down and the night was beautifully warm against their skin. Ginny and Hermione walked through the grounds talking for what seemed like an hour, drawing nearer to the castle they discussed boys, school and their futures after Hogwarts.<br/>It had gone dark and only a few stars had begun to appear in the sky-</p><p>“I need to head to the Library so we should head in through the west”, Ginny said to Hermione.</p><p>They made their way towards the doors to the Atrium- Ginny opened the outer doors and let Hermione pass through.</p><p>Hermione was left in awe as she wandered into the clearing-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. By candle light we met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last chapter before the future post.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hundreds of candles floated in the air shining light throughout the entire Atrium- some as high as the ceiling and some as close to Hermione that she could reach out and touch them.<br/>She looked back at Ginny stunned and realized that the young witch had closed the doors behind her and was walking away back into the grounds and towards the main entrance.</p><p><em>What was going on</em>?</p><p>Hermione turned back around when she heard footsteps moving out from behind a six hundred year old silver leafed tree- <em>he</em> leant against the trunk and Hermiones’ heart skipped a beat as she realized just how much she had missed him in the last few days- she didn’t know if she could do this though.<br/>So much had happened in their history- <em>was it better to just let it go now instead of fight</em>?</p><p>Draco was wearing tailored black pants and a black button up shirt that was fitted perfectly, tapering at his waist and showing off his muscular shoulders. He looked at Hermione and waited for her reaction almost like he was unsure as to whether she would launch- fight or flight?</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Draco searched her eyes, he knew there had to be some chance that she would forgive him for the things that he had said- <em>they had this unmistakable connection, a bond, they had love- he wouldn’t let this be the end</em>.</p><p>Hermione turned back towards the door-</p><p>“Wait! Hermione, please”, Draco called- he took a few steps towards her. “I’m sorry, you know I would never want to hurt you”.</p><p>Hermione turned back towards him- “I know Draco, but you did. There’s so much that’s happened, I don’t know if we will ever just work. You, Harry and Ron will never see eye to eye and you know how much they mean to me”.</p><p>“And what about me Hermione?” He yelled towards her- “What am I to you?” He was trying his hardest not to show the hurt on his face- <em>failing miserably</em>.</p><p>Hermione faltered- “Draco you know how much I care about you-“</p><p>“Fuck Granger, you must know by now that I’m completely in love with you” Draco said. “I fucked up- I will do anything to make it up to you- every day I will try, for as long as it takes. You want me to go to lunch with Pott-… Harry and Ron then I'll do it, you want me to carry your books around every day too and from class- I’m there. I will never stop showing you how much you mean to me and how bloody lucky I have been in the last few weeks to have spent it with you”.</p><p>Draco had crossed the space between them before Hermione had even realized. He grabbed her hands in his and looked deeply into her eyes.</p><p>“Please Hermione, give me one more chance to prove to you that I deserve your love and everything that comes with it. We were made for each other- I know you can feel it too”.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>His thumbs moved slowly across her hands grounding her- otherwise she may have floated away.<br/>Draco had professed his complete love for her and her heart was thumping, her mind racing as she was trying to find the words to say.</p><p> </p><p>Moving her hands back up to his face she pulled him in and kissed him so completely and with love- a wandering tear rolled down her face.</p><p><em>It happened- she fell in love with Draco Malfoy</em>- Not the Death Eater, not the ’golden trio’ hater. The man that had feelings and love and compassion. The man who carried all of those who had been lost with him every day. The man that she had given her heart to and he would protect it for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Three years later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three Years Later~</p><p>Draco lifted a stack of books from the counter of the book store- <em>five, that should do it</em>.</p><p>“And you’re sure that it’s all set in there?” a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard sat at the bottom of the pile.</p><p>Gavin gave him a quick nod, tying a thick green ribbon around the books. “Boss she’s going to love it”, he said.</p><p>Making his way down the street to a small but cosy cottage he opened the front door. He was quite early compared to usual and was met with a beautiful smile.<br/>Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss to his lips. <em>Still as soft as ever</em>.</p><p>Draco walked inside- taking off his boots and coat and placing them on the rack close to the door. He could hear chatter coming from the kitchen and he moved to follow Hermione- he saw the familiar faces- Ron and his girlfriend Luna, Harry and a very pregnant Ginny. A smile grew across his face as he went to greet them.</p><p> </p><p>The timer went off for the oven and Draco grabbed the gloves to take the roast out. They all sat down to have Christmas dinner together- laughing and swapping stories from work. Their bellies full of food and content with the company.</p><p>It had been so long since they had left Hogwarts, almost everything had changed- The guys were both working for the ministry with Hermione as their boss, Ginny worked in a beautiful clothing boutique in the heart of London and Draco hadn’t really had a plan after school. He used some of his parents trust to open the small bookstore down the street from Hermione- <em>knowing she would be his best customer</em>.</p><p>He took to the muggle life with ease, finding it <em>calming and perfect.</em></p><p>They finished up dinner and talked long into the night- it was late, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. Draco started on clearing the table- Hermione grabbing him around the waist and into an embrace. He put the dishes into the sink and turned around to face her.</p><p>“I guess you want your Christmas present now?” he asked her grinning.</p><p>“It’s only Christmas Eve”- she couldn’t stop the excitement from flooding her face- giving away her intentions.</p><p>“I don’t think you will want to wait for this one. It’s definitely the best picks by far”. Draco rounded the bench and grabbed the perfectly bound books with the emerald ribbon. Hermione almost bowled him over rushing to get her hands on the books- letting out an excited squeal.</p><p>Draco watched her untie the bow and look through the titles, each one bringing a new round of joy to her face.<br/>She saw the last book The Tales of Beedle the Bard and frowned- “Draco I have this one already”.</p><p>“I know- but this one is special” he said. “Look inside it”.</p><p>She opened the book and flipped through the pages, she looked for an inscription, a picture- something that made it unique from her other copy.</p><p>Turning to the last page, fastened with a small green bow was a ring.</p><p>Draco moved slowly down to his knee and grabbed the book- he unhooked the ring and looked up into Hermiones’ eyes.</p><p>“It’s been you all along Granger” he said with a wink. “From the start we both knew this was something amazing and special- it grew from there into love. I couldn’t imagine my life without you in it Hermione... Marry Me?”</p><p>“Yes- Draco. Yes I will”. Tears were streaming down her face.</p><p>Draco placed the ring slowly onto her finger and then wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed her- his heart was full and his life had changed forever because of her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thanks for the love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>